Athena
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: Arcee dies and Bumblebee is left with their only child, Athena. Athena is then cursed with weak legs and she is blind. Athena is supposed to take Arcee's place in the war and when she turns 19, she'll have to fight Airachnid's only son, Drake. But what happens when the two meet? Will they fight eachother or will love happen between them? And can Athena take Arcee's place?


**Athena**

**(Chapter 1)**

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Whaaaaa!"

"Smokescreen! Get your aft over here and clean the sparkling!"

"Bulkhead! Watch where you step!"

"Where is that energon?!"

"Miko! Please move out of the way!"

"It's ok, Arcee! Calm down! Breath!"

"Jack! Be careful! I almost stepped on you!"

"Hey! W-what happened to my glasses?!"

"SMOKESCREEN!"

"Here are your glasses, Raff."

"Ohhh...Uhh...B-Bumblebee..."

"Optimus I need you!"

"Arcee?!"

Everyone stopped where they were and looked at the blue female autobot, Arcee. She was in pain.

"Ooooohhhh..." She said weakly.

"Arcee stay with us!" Said the medic named Ratchet.

"I-I'm...t-trying...Uhhh..."

"Don't close your optics!"

Arcee blinked a few times to keep her self awake...but she knew she wasn't going to last any longer. She was going to die and she knew it. Everyone did. A yellow male autobot named Bumblebee, nervously stroked her head. Arcee turned to look at him and she forced a smile. Then Arcee grasped for a breath.

"Arcee?!"

"...Bee..."

"No...No!...You can't leave us now!"

"I'm sorry, Bee...I have no choice...T-Take care of our daughter...Give this to her...I love you...Everyone...Thank you...for everything...Take care...of our...Athena..."

And with that, Arcee slowly went offline as she handed Bumblebee a necklace, made for Cybertronians, for the new born.

"Anything for you...my love..." Bumblebee said as he bowed his head down and tears came from his optics.

Everyone bowed there heads down to the dead autobot who has been on their side for a long time. It was hard to see her laying there, lifeless. But if you looked at her, she seemed if she was in a blissful sleep. She was loyal to Team Prime. And they would have done anything for her. Now they have an oath to take care of her only child. Athena. The baby cried like everyone else in the room. Bumblebee looked at the baby femme in Ratchet's arms.

"Can I..." Bumblebee started.

Ratchet nodded as he handed Bumblebee his daughter. Athena smiled at her father. Bumblebee smiled back. Then Athena started to cry again.

"R-Ratchet? W-Why is she crying?!"

Ratchet sighed. Bumblebee is hopeless without Arcee. Arcee knew everything about taking care of a sparkling but Bumblebee...Not so much. Femmes know everything about taking care of sparklings. It was their instinct. It was just good luck that Ratchet learned everything.

"She's probably hungry." Ratchet said.

"Hungry? H-How do I feed her?"

Ratchet gave him a bottle filled with energon. He taught him how to feed the baby and what to do with her afterwards. Athena started to drink faster than she was supposed to, so Bumblebee took it away slowly. Athena cried and cried, until he put it back in her little mouth.

Optimus took Arcee's body and buried it next to Cliffjumper's on the cliff. Athena was through with the bottle so it was time to burp her. Bee put the baby on his shoulder and patted her back. Athena started to spit up on his shoulder first, but then she finally burped. Bee didn't care about the spit. He was lost in his daughters optics. She had Arcee's beautiful blue optics. Athena also had Arcee's body structure. Athena had Arcee's blue paint with Bumblebee's black stripes.

Athena smiled and giggled. She kicked he little feet in excitement.

"Dada!" She squealed.

Bumblebee's optics grew.

"Athena...say that again...Say dada..."

"DADA!"

Athena giggled. Bumblebee smiled. She was a new born and she already knew how to say dada. Smokescreen came over to look at the sparkling in Bumblebee's arms. Bumblebee looked at Smoke and smiled.

"Want to hold her?" Bee asked.

Smoke gulped.

"Don't worry, Smoke. Just don't drop her."

Bumblebee slowly put Athena in Smokescreen's arms. Athena was not happy about this, so she screamed into the air. She started to cry.

"DADA!DADA!DADA!D-DADA!" Athena cried on.

Smoke gave Bumblebee back Athena. Then Athena was quiet. No tears. No screaming. Just her with a smile on her face. It was like a miracle.

"She's a smart baby." Smokescreen said.

Bee nodded. Then Athena made a big yawn. Her optics were half opened. She tried to keep herself awake but it wasn't possible for her as a sparkling. Her optics closed and she fell into recharge. Bumblebee smiled.

"Excuse me for the night, Smoke. I have to take her to her crib and I think I want to recharge myself."

Smokescreen nodded and Bumblebee left to go in his room where the crib is. The crib was a bright pink color. Bumblebee layed Athena in her crib and put a pink blanket over her. Bumblebee went to lay down but had his optic were on a few pictures of him and Arcee. Bumblebee had rage in him. He got up and took the pictures and threw them. It was just luck that he didn't wake the baby.

"DAMN IT!...Damn it..." Bumblebee said as he sat down on the berth and buried his face in his legs.

There was a tap on Bumblebee's window. He looked at his window and saw the spider like decepticon named Airachnid. She came through his window and landed on his floor.

"What do you want, Airachnid?!"

"You're daughter."

Bumblebee's optics widen.

"No! You already took my wife away! You can't take my only family! She's my baby!"

"Stop being so stubborn and hand her over."

"You cursed my wife to die after she gave birth to a sparkling! I can't hand my baby over! I'll never give her away."

"Fine. Be that way. But..."

"What are you planning Airachnid?!"

"I will have your child. I'll let you keep her for a while. When she turns 19 she will fight my son, if he can't fight no more she will be yours to keep. but if she can't fight no more, then shes mine. But to make it a challenge I'll curse your child to be blind and have weak legs. Someone has to take her mother's place. And Athena is the one."

With that Airachnid put some kind of liquid in Athena's mouth and she left in a flash. Athena cried and Bumblebee rushed over. He picked her up and started crying himself. His servos shook like crazy.

"Shh. It's alright. It's alright." Bumblebee whispered to the baby even though he knew everything wasn't alright.

Optimus, Smokescreen, and Ratchet came in Bumblebee's room.

"What happened?!" Smokescreen asked in panic.

"A-Airachind...she cursed Athena!" Bumblebee cried.

Athena cried and cried. Bumblebee was afraid to look in his daughter's optics, but he looked at Athena and she opened her optics. Her optics were no longer that beautiful blue color. It was white. A sign that she's blind. Every cybertronian with white optics are blind. Bumblebee started to cry worse than he was before. Ratchet came over and hugged the young mech.

"It's alright, Bumblebee. I'll think of something to help your daughter."

"That's what you said about Arcee when she was cursed. You found nothing. And she died! My daughter is going to die like her damn mother!"

"Bumblebee, please. Calm down. I _will _think of something."

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter1! please review! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
